Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical field of display, and especially to a shift register unit, a gate driving circuit and a display device comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has been broadly used in an electronic device, such as a television, a mobile phone, a display, etc. due to its light weight, thin thickness, and low energy consumption.
The LCD is formed with Pixel arrays arranged transversely and longitudinally. When the LCD is in operation, inputted display data and timing sequence of clock signals can be latched by a date driving circuit, and the inputted display data is converted into analog signal to input to a data line of a liquid crystal panel. The inputted clock signal may be converted into a voltage by a gate driving circuit to control the ON/OFF states of a pixel and applied to gate lines of the liquid crystal panel line by line.
In order to further reduce product cost of a LCD, a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) design is usually adopted in existing gate driving circuits, in which a gate switching circuit based thin film transistor (TFT) is integrated on an array substrate of a display panel to form a scanning drive for the display panel, such that the integrated gate drive circuit can be omitted, the product cost can be reduced in aspects of material and manufacturing process, and the display panel may have symmetrical edges and aesthetically narrowed frames. Meanwhile, the omission of the process of Gate Orientation Bonding can improve productivity and the rate of qualified product. The gate switching circuit integrated in the array substrates by GOA technology is also called as a GOA circuit or a shift register circuit. A large number of signal lines and TFTs are integrated in existing shift register unit, such that the space occupied by the gate switching circuit is increased, thereby increasing the product cost.